


Short Shorts

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Feelings of Humiliation, Mild Catcalling, Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29857362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Tenten's face couldn't have been more red. Her teeth grit together as she heard another wolf whistle being thrown her way. 'Ino you are so dead' [Shino x Tenten] Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 3 Prompt: Short
Relationships: Aburame Shino/Tenten
Kudos: 12





	Short Shorts

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto in any way shape or form. This story is purely for entertainment not profit.
> 
> Author's Notes: Self Challenge Tenten Week 2021 Day 3! A silly wee thing which turned out far longer than I meant it too! 😂
> 
> Pairing Warning: It also goes without saying but if [Shino x Tenten] isn't your thing turn back now.
> 
> Warnings: Feelings of Humiliation. Mild Catcalling.
> 
> Self-Challenge Tenten Week – Day 3 Prompt: Short

It was pure coincidence that all four girls had ended up at the training grounds at the same time. Tenten had been doing some light target practise, Hinata had been collecting herbs in the nearby area for a healing ointment she was wanting to make, her teammates on a mission, and Sakura and Ino were taking a walk to unwind before heading home after their joint hospital shift.

As the other three girls sat in the grass talking casually, Tenten placed her feet, bend her knees slightly before jumping into the air; she spun gracefully throwing kunai after kunai in the twenty targets she had placed around the area; before landing gracefully; throwing in a back handspring just for kicks.

She heard light clapping and grinned when she saw it was Hinata and Sakura clapping and she bowed to her audience.

"Tenten what are you even doing?" Ino asked as the brown-haired girl moved over to them.

"Light target practice," the weapons mistress grinned at the blonde.

Ino laughed before smirking and throwing her ponytail over her shoulder.

"Please! I could do that!"

Tenten scoffed, unconvinced. "You couldn't do that if you tried."

"Bet ya I could!"

"A bet huh? Alright," Tenten shifted her weight crossing her arms. "If you fail you have to-" she quickly thought up a punishment "-you have to tell Kiba you fancy him."

Ino paled and Hinata gasped.

"Te-Tenten! That's me-mean! You can't ma-make her do th-that!"

The weapons user waved her hand downwards with a click of her teeth. "No that's too mean you're right," the bun haired girl thought again her eyes scanning the blonde for inspiration before grinning. "I get to dye your hair black; with the temporary stuff only," Tenten quickly elaborated at seeing Ino's look of distress as she grabbed her ponytail and hugged it to her as if to protect her. "It would only last a couple of days."

Ino tapped her chin in thought before a slow almost creepy grin slid onto her face and Tenten briefly wondered what the Yamanaka was plotting.

"Alright but when _I_ win-" she pointed in a dramatic way at the bun haired girl as she stood. "-I get to choose an outfit that you have to wear for the rest of the day!" The mental jutsu user placed her hands on her hips. "And you have to walk around the village in it! No hiding in your house!"

"Normal punishment rules apply?" The Yamanaka smirked; this wasn't her first rodeo.

It didn't matter what Ino came up with she was never going to do it.

"Alright deal," Tenten offered her the handle of a kunai. "Let's see what you got."

"Alright!" Ino grinned before pulling a hand sign. Next thing Tenten knew her body was working on its own accord.

"Wha-?!"

The weapons mistress suddenly jumped into the air and performed the same spin and flick move she had just demonstrated to the other girls, again, hitting all the bullseyes.

When Tenten was back on the ground she jolted as her body came back under her control.

"Hey! You used your mind destruction jutsu! That's cheating!"

Ino was bouncing on the spot and Tenten pointed at her.

"You cheated!"

"Doesn't matter I got it!"

Ino quickly advanced on the older girl making her lean back in fear. "Now let's talk about that _awful_ hair style of yours!"

* * *

Tenten's face couldn't have been more red. Her teeth grit together as she heard another wolf whistle being thrown her way.

' _Ino you are so dead!'_

She had only ever worn so little in public when she was at the beach; but this wasn't the beach this was her village and she looked _ridiculous_.

Ino had even strayed from Tenten's signature colours of white and red. The light blue bralette she was forced to wear had a lace trim over the cups and under her bust. The purple shorts, she used the term _loosely_ , were sparkly and barely covered her cheeks. The high heels Ino had given her had straps that wrapped around her calves only illuminating the fact that her legs were bare.

' _At least my hair is down,'_ Tenten thought lowering her head to try to hide her embarrassment. ' _Gives me something to hide behind.'_

The Yamanaka had even forbidden her from putting her hair up in its usual style; her brown locks now hanging down around her shoulders.

The weapons mistress didn't even know where to put her hands. She didn't know if she wanted to cover her chest or her ass or her stomach.

_'Or my beetroot face.'_

She turned down another corner still feeling shaky in the shoes Ino gave her.

"Wow hey girlie!"

Tenten internally cried. Did none of these people have anything else to do?

"How about me and you-"

She turned sharply to glare at the newest harasser and both of them froze.

"What the- _Tenten_?!"

"Umm-" she smiled awkwardly. "-Hi guys."

It turned out to be Kankuro who had shouted at her. So now Tenten was greeted with Kankuro, Choji and Shikamaru gapping at her.

"What are you even doing here?" She nearly hissed in embarrassment. She couldn't exactly go yelling at a representative of Suna after all.

"I can tell you now we don't get those sights back home. Not that you don't look like a million bucks but-" Kankuro gave her an appreciate look which made Tenten squirm and hug herself. "-why did you decide to turn the temperature of Konoha up by a few degrees?"

Tenten found herself laughing at the crappy pick up line despite her embarrassment.

"Umm I had a bet with Ino-"

"Say no more," Shikamaru sighed holding a hand up. "She's a massive drag at the best of times." Tenten actually caught the Nara running his eyes up her legs then.

"Well I gotta go!"

Tenten would have ran but the stupid high heels stopped her, so it ended up being more of a sashay. Ino obviously thought of everything. She wasn't far enough away to avoiding hearing her friends next words.

"Did Tenten always have legs for days?"

"Yea holy crap!"

She turned the corner and practically stomped her foot in self-pity. Running into her friends was the last thing she wanted to do but at least that was over wit-

"Tenten?"

She looked up and her heart dropped into her stomach.

No; no the world couldn't be that cruel.

"Kiba? Shino?"

The Inuzuka and Aburame gapped at her.

She heard another wolf whistle and for self-preservation walked as fast as her high heels would allow her the last few steps towards the Team Eight members; surely being near the clan heirs would make the male public reel themselves in?

"Hi guys," she greeted with a small uneasy wave.

Kiba was openly checking her out like every other man she had encountered today but Shino had turned his head and crossed his arms, even over his collar she could see a tint of red.

"Tenten! More like ten out of ten!" Her eyebrow rose at that and Shino looked at his teammate with a slightly disgusted sound escaping him. "And why have you decided the grace us with your amazing legs?"

Tenten felt another blush.

"Shut it Kiba," the weapons mistress tried to snap but it only seemed to make the dog owner grin wider. "I stupidly lost a bet to Ino and this-" the Team Gai member motioned to her outfit with one hand as her other arm wrapped around her middle. "-Is the forfeit."

"Well the men of Konoha thank her!"

It seemed that Shino had had enough; he stepped between Tenten and Kiba and she would have sworn she heard his hive make an angry sounding buzz.

"Go check in at the Hokage tower; now."

The Inuzuka seemed to take the open threat of Shino's seriously because he quickly said his goodbyes and left hastily.

As soon as the Inuzuka was out of sight Shino turned back to her. "I apologise for my teammates words."

"I've had worse today," Tenten said verging on gloomily, she looked around and a few of the men looking at her looked away.

"Please," Shino actually started removing his long green coat. "Take my coat."

"I can't," the insect tamer stopped in his movements to straighten and frown at her to explain. "That would result in a forfeit and I-" the weapons mistress actually gagged. "I can't even bring myself to think about it and Ino will know," she stood up a little straighter then. "I can sense she's following me to get a kick out of my reactions."

Shino adjusted his coat back onto his shoulders before replying. "Would you like my hive to remove her from the area?"

Tenten smirked at that mental image, of the blonde being chased down the street by a giant swarm of buzzing black beetles. "You've never lost a bet to Ino have you?"

He shook his head. "No; I cannot say I have."

"As much as I would love nothing more than Ino being chased down the road by your hive. That would also result in the forfeit and before you ask," she interjected before he asked the obvious. "Going home is forfeit material too."

"She is thorough," Shino almost complimented.

"That's Ino," Tenten hugged herself, both entertained by the cunningness of her friend and hating it at the same time. "This isn't her first bet; she practically published a manual."

"Look at that girl talking to the Aburame heir," Tenten heard from down the street making her shoulders hunch in dislike.

"Yea does she think dressing like that is going to get his attention? What a tramp."

The weapons user cringed. Did people really think like that? She looked down at herself and sighed.

Shino grabbed her upper arm and started pulling her in the opposite direction of the two ladies who had been bad mouthing her.

Tenten silently adding the women to her revenge list when she was given her weapons back.

* * *

A deep shiver ran through her as a cold breeze picked up, clearly Ino hadn't thought when she said she couldn't hide out at home was how cold it got when the sun started to set.

"You are cold," Shino said evenly and Tenten nodded rubbing her arms for warmth.

Oh, Ino was _so_ going to get it tomorrow!

"It's fine if I just keep walking, I'll no-"

She slammed into Shino's side when her high heel caught not for the first time, the hive user quickly righting her balance with both hands on her upper arms.

"Ugh! These freaking shoes!" Tenten kicked out her right foot but quickly regretted it when she nearly toppled again. "I don't care if they are Ino's I'm throwing them in a fire later! Only after stabbing them a couple of times."

"Perhaps sitting down; may be a better option?" Shino asked, always to logical one.

That brought her back to the problem of it being freezing and it being too cold to simply sit outside.

"What were the; terms; of your agreement with Ino? The exact words."

Tenten, gripping his coat sleeves to stay upright, told him about the bet, the targets, the jutsu and the penalty.

"The mind destruction jutsu to use your; own skills; against you," she saw the hive user nod lightly. "Quite cleaver."

The Team Gai member scoffed. "Yea she's a regular evil genius when she wants to be."

Shino removed her hands from their death grip in his coat to wrap a hand around his arm, she found herself grinning in laughter, like he was an old-fashioned gentleman escorting her to the ball.

"Ino stated you could not go home. She did not; however, state that you could not go inside."

After blinking a few times Tentens face scrunched up in annoyance. Why didn't she realise that?

"A hot meal with warm you from the inside out," the Aburame started walking again. "Come."

"What? Hey slow down Shino, I can't walk that fast!"

* * *

Sitting in the close by restaurant that Shino had led her to she noticed more stares and whispers and rolled her eyes. People needed to get over themselves.

"Are you cold?"

At Shino speaking the weapons user snapped her head up to look at him from his spot beside her.

"Ye-yea."

The Aburame heir seemed to think for a moment before shifting slightly towards her on the booth and placing his hand on her upper arm and pulling her against him, making her flush.

"Is this ok?" He asked looking down at her face, he really was quite tall. "I would not want; to do anything; you do not want me to."

"No, it's ok," she tucked some of her hair behind her ear to see him fully. "But aren't you worried about what people will say about you for showing affection to a girl that -" she paused to frown. "–well you know; what those women said earlier."

"I know you Tenten; I know your character," he looked down at her and for some reason the movement made her feel protected in a strange way. "Do you really believe; my opinion of you to be swayed so easily?"

Their food arrived soon after and Tenten allowed herself a smug smirk from her position still tucked into Shino's side at the waitress that gave her a judging look.

* * *

Tenten was so engrossed with her light conversation with the Aburame heir, holding onto his arm again so she didn't stumble in her stupid unusable shoes again, she didn't even realise were they were heading until she recognised the gate in front of them.

"This is my house," part of her was surprised Shino even knew where she lived at all. "But Ino said-"

"She stated you could not hide; inside; your house that is true," Shino started opening the gate and letting her pass through first. "But behind your house; in your garden; she said nothing about."

Tenten grinned as she led the way around her house to the back garden. Oh, Ino was going to be so _pissed_. "You really are the king of loopholes you know that?"

The weapons mistress silently laughed at the proud of himself aura the insect tamer was suddenly giving off. "If someone does not cover all the possibilities in their rules; that is their; own; downfall."

She couldn't help but joke, throwing him a smirk over her shoulder as she led him down the gravel path. "Maybe you're the evil genius, not Ino."

His slight tilt to his head made her laugh. "Is that what you think; Tenten?"

"No," she clicked her teeth in defeat then. "You only use your skills for good."

As soon as they entered her small back garden Shino looked interest before making a beeline for the wooden bench at the back corner of her garden.

The outdoor bench, placed under the overhang of a small crab apple tree, was a two seater made mostly of teak wood, the planks making up the back rest were staggered in height, all the wood varnished in a colonial maple red colour and the base cushions and pillows were combinations of olive green and eggshell white. It was one of her favourite things in her house.

"What exquisite carpentry," he commented running his fingers over one of the arm rests.

"You like?" She couldn't help but gain a pleased smile. "I made it. Lee helped well, he _tried_ to help; mostly he just got in the way," she shot him a cheeky look. "But don't tell him that."

The hive user seemed surprised by that as he spun around to look at her. "Have you; made more?"

Her long chocolate tresses danced lightly with her head shake." No, I had an urge to make one, so I made one," her shoulders shrugged with a smile. "Urge sufficed!"

"That is a shame," her friend turned back to the piece of outdoor furniture, running his fingers over the grain again. "I would have; commissioned; you to make one as a present for my father; it would go well in our private gardens."

Well if that wasn't a compliment, she didn't know what was. "Thank you."

"I was merely stating a fact; it is a beautiful piece of skill and diligence."

She sat on the bench cushions Shino following suit.

The weapons mistress found herself gazing at the boy with her, him seemingly staring at the sky, thought engrossed somewhere else. What would today have been like if she hadn't run into Shino? She would have been wandering around in the cold being catcalled all day by creeps, not to mention she probably would have tripped a hundred more times if he hadn't let her hold onto his arm as well. Shino was a good guy.

A large chime echoed through the air causing a smile to split her face.

"It's midnight! I can finally get changed!"

She jumped up and ran inside her house, straight to her room and immediately threw off the ridiculous outfit Ino had given her and pulled on her usual trousers and a pink long sleeved top embroidered with gold. She also tossed the high heels in a random corner and slipped on her usual black flats.

The weapons user twirled when she was in her back garden again. Shino nodded as if he approved.

"That is the Tenten; I know."

The brown-haired woman grinned and went to sit beside him again on the bench.

"I can't thank you enough for having my back today," she smiled at the hive user. "It meant a lot to me."

"You are my friend Tenten; you do not need to ever; thank; me for helping you," her heart gave a silly thump at that. "Now; the real question is," Shino's head fell to the side to take her in then. "How are you going to punish Ino; for your situation today?"

"Oh, don't worry about that," Tenten grinned, kunai appearing in hand. "I already have an idea, wanna help?"

"I am at your service; Tenten."

An easy smile found its way onto her face, then an idea hit her. "Then afterwards we could make that bench for your dad. What do you think?"

The Aburame nodded and Tenten revelled in the tiny smile the insect tamer gave then. "I would be; delighted."

The weapons mistress beamed.


End file.
